


The Girl In The Rain

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Maledom, Masturbation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Stalking, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: In a rainy day , Naruto feels that he is being watched.





	The Girl In The Rain

Naruto was on his bed. It was a very rainy day and he had no missions to do. He didn't felt like moving at all. Staying on his bed was a good decision.

Finally getting bored of thinking about life, the decided to masturbate.

He pulled his prick out and slowly began to masturbate. He was thinking of no girl in particular, just some random figure with big breasts.

But soon his fantasies were changing to a different figure. Something smaller, more fit...and cute.

And the word associated with that image slowly came out of his throat, almost unintentionally.

"Sakura..."

"Aaaaahhh..."

Naruto suddenly stopped, hearing the sound of a moaning female voice.

He turned around, and looked to the window, but there was nobody there.

He almost began to masturbate again when he heard a sound of a fist against the glass.

There was Sakura, soaked by the rain.

Naruto opened the window as fast as he could.

"Urgh, why didn't you come meet us like always?"

"Kakashi and Sai went in the middle of this rain?"

"No. Just this stupid girl went."

"Then why did you came here to complain?"

Sakura's face formed a perfect pout. She had no arguments. Naruto laughed with his teeth closed.

"Stupid Naruto."

Naruto stopped laughing to look at Sakura's clothes. Her bra was visible.

Was then that Naruto realized Sakura was looking at him.

"You would love to see me naked, right? You pervert"

"No, I mean, yes, but..." Naruto put his hands on his mouth.

"I guess I will need to take the clothes off anyway." said Sakura, moving her hands to lower her shorts.

Naruto slowly turned around, trying not to look. Something inside him (probably the fox) was telling him she wanted him to watch, but the fear of punishment was bigger.

Naruto felt then two hands around his belly, and a feminine breath on his neck. His dick easily grew from that, and grew even more at feeling Sakura's nipples touch his back.

Her hands touched his shorts, and easily made them drop to reveal his erection.

"That's a big one. Just for me, right? You love me, right? And you want to fuck me sooo much" whispered Sakura, before sucking his neck with her lips

"Sakura, uhmmmm!" he moaned in pleasure.

As pleasure took hold of him, Naruto's eyes turned red.

"Slut." Naruto said, as his fangs began to grow.

"Huh?" said Sakura, as Naruto vanished in front of her and suddenly appeared behind her.

Naruto grabbed her by the neck and tossed her into the bed.

Sakura was trying to understand what was happening when she felt Naruto's dick rubbing against her cheeks, making her smile.

"Hum, you want to play rough, huh?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but grabbed her by the head and put his erect dick all the way down her throat, making her gag and choke on his dick. He used his hands to keep her eyes open, looking straight at him. Sakura put her fingers on her naked pussy, masturbating to him as he facefucked her.

Naruto took his dick out so Sakura could lick and suck his balls, and without warning he took his balls out of her reach and slapped her face.

Sakura was in shock but laughed a little. She liked it.

Naruto laid her down on the bed and started kissing her little tits. His fingers moved through her legs until he made Sakura move a little to find her asshole.

"Naruto, no, it's gonna..."

Naruto took his mouth out of her nipples, grabbed Sakura by the neck and chokeslammed her on the ground. Her moans of pain actually made his erection harder.

Sakura tried to crawl away on fours, but Naruto quickly grabbed her by the hips and rubbed his dick against her ass.

"No Naruto, it's gonna hurt so bad..." said Sakura, clearly moaning as she felt the touch of Naruto's penis.

She smiled. She knew it was gonna hurt. She just didn't care.

Naruto made an hand sign. Quickly a clone appeared in front of Sakura, naked and with his cock already erect.

Sakura's delicate hands masturbated the clone, and to her shock his dick grew to be even bigger and thicker.

Very slowly she began to suck it. Then, she put it in her mouth as far she could.

Was then that Naruto violently put his dick inside her asshole, making her scream and bleed.

"You stupid fucking whore! You actually love having a dick at each end, don't ya! You like the blood and pain!"

"Uhmm, uhmmm, uhmmm!" moaned Sakura, sucking the clone dick, that also smiled evily at her.

Blood slowly slipped from Sakura's asshole and mixed with her pussy juices. She puts her left hand on his pussy and began to rub it. As the pain continued, so did her pleasure.

Naruto craved his growing nails on her ass, drawing blood.

Finally he came, and cum flooded Sakura's asshole as she came violently, and she gagged and puked the cum that the clone filled her with before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto took his dick out, and slipped his fingers inside Sakura's ruined asshole, grabbing the cum mixed with blood.

Sakura was licking the cum that came out from the clone on the floor when Naruto grabbed her by the hair, and she turned around to received the liquid of his fingers on her mouth. She sucked and drank it without complaining, and even sucked Naruto's fingers.

"You were watching me right?" said the blonde.

"Huh?"

"On the window. Watching me, uhn..."

"Watching what?" asked Sakura, genuinely curious

"Ah, forget it."

Sakura turned around, facing him.

"Now you have to tell me."

Naruto got annoyed and decided to dress himself instead, grabbing his shorts from the ground.

Sakura tried to stand up, but the pain on her ass was too much.

"Goddammit Naruto, now I can't walk you goddamn pervert."

Naruto ignored her.

Distantly, in the middle of the rain, Hinata touched herself, her tears mixing with the rain.


End file.
